


Into You

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha has had a pretty shitty life. Left by his family, discriminated against by all, he finds himself drawn to a girl he knows he can never have. Finally, five years later, he's caught alone and unprepared for the draw this young woman holds over him and his heart.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cstorm!!!!! <3

This girl was fucking nuts. Ever since they were in high school together she was… sigh. Who was he kidding? He fucking  _ loved _ her. It was insane how much he cared about her. 

They met in his junior year of high school. He was a loner; his only friend was a foster brother he was housed with before his uncle had claimed him. Miroku had made Mushin take him in as well. For that, Inuyasha trusted Miroku more than anyone or anything. No one had ever fought for him to be around--let alone a spiritualist. 

Well, it didn’t help that he was a disgusting impure half-breed. It was one of the reasons none of his family came to claim him… well. Not until it was too fucking late. His half-brother only just started coming around. Fucking asshole. 

While he was trying to make up for his absence since childhood by paying for him to go to the best school, paying for his nice apartment where he and Miroku lived (even splurging and paying for Miroku’s half of rent and utilities too), and even bought him a car, Inuyasha was still a little more than bitter about the whole situation.

Anyway, back to the story on how he met the crazy woman beside him on his couch--they met his junior year of high school. Miroku had started seeing some chick who was studying martial arts and taking some intro to law enforcement classes. Inuyasha had rolled his eyes; he didn’t usually try to meet the new flavor of the month. If it even lasted that long. He always made sure to stay out of their way and sleep with earplugs in. But apparently, this girl was special.

What had intrigued him though was not the girlfriend--nooooooo. It was the girlfriend’s best friend.

Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi. 

She was… stunning. Beautiful. Mouth-watering. No words could actually describe her. She was kind, caring, a fucking spitfire, and she smelled fucking amazing. So incredible in fact, it made him crazy. He had no idea how she even tolerated him after five years because he considered himself an even bigger ass after they met. The fact this pure sweet little miko made his fuckin’ youkai scarpe at the surface drove him insane. His instincts were all over the place and his once fairly cool, calm, and introverted behavior evolved in surly, edgy, and downright mad.

What shocked him further was that his ‘friends’ seemed to be even more ok with the change. Well, all except Miroku when they were at home and the fucking ass teased him about shit. Jackass. He knew from day one how bad he had it. Told him to call his half-assholic brother to talk about demonic instincts. Pass. Hard fucking pass.

Kagome always combated him, never backed down any his wild mood swings. Sometimes she would even laugh off his harsher comments. Gods how he wanted what he couldn’t have.

In case you missed it, she was a PURE miko. He held no chance. At all. Not as a filthy half-breed. She was just friendly. Fuck every guy in school loved her and worshipped her (him included, unfortunately). Just because she hung out with him, Miroku, and Sango, didn't mean they were or would be a thing. 

Also, he wasn’t about to try and rut a fifteen-year-old girl. Sex likely wasn’t even on her dashboard. She turned down guys left and right. Kikyo hadn’t been pure and she was older. He was sixteen and she was eighteen when their relationship had begun. It was the only reason he felt slightly comfortable with the idea of getting close to her.

It’d been five years since then… They got over their awkward but easy enough breakup. She was married to some doctor now. 

Also, to be fair, when he met Kagome, he'd just ended things with Kikyo. He wasn't looking for a rebound but hadn’t existed to meet… well her. Whatever she was. The embodiment or want and need? 

Regardless, when the three of them (him, Sango, and Miroku) left for college, Inuyasha thought that would be the end of it. She was a sophomore and wouldn't be in college for another three years. He thought he'd have problems, no worries, no nothing when they went their separate ways. He could slowly retract and go back to being dormant and distant… But no. Kagome visited every weekend to see them. The summer? She barely left! It was fucking insanity. 

He really thought he was going crazy after her spring break visit. Oh, yea; she stayed with them. On his couch. Because Sango had  _ basically _ moved in with Miroku at that point. Much to Inuyasha’s dismay. But his brother was happy. And loyal. And a changed man. At least one of them was getting what they wanted--what they needed. All Inuyasha could do was hoard the throw she had used to cover herself with at night and pray her scent never washed out. 

But he would never defile Kagome. He could never do that to her. He could never make her live the same life as his mother. That was why he was so callous. That was why he was such a dick. That was why he pushed everyone away. He couldn’t have the one person he really wanted...

But now he was fucked. Miroku had made it his fucking mission to set them up. In anyway fucking possible. Sango also was hell-bent and together, they were the unstoppable meddling shit starter team. Which was why he was out on the couch with Kagome. Miroku and Sango had gone to dinner and ‘forgot’ to mention to Kagome they wouldn’t be around and it was fucking pouring outside; he couldn’t let her walk back home in that weather. He had given her a pair of his sweatpants and a spare hoodie and shirt so she could dry her clothes in their hookup. 

Foolish on his part; his demon was fucking purring like a goddamn cat that she was adorned in his clothing, on his couch, and by his side. But he also hated rain too. He wasn’t about to walk her home in the storm to escape her. 

“What kind of bird-headed moron goes running in the rain in the evening?!” Inuyasha chastised.

“To be fair, when I left my dorm it wasn’t raining and I thought we all were still on for our regular dinner plans. It started raining and then I started running,” she added with a shiver.

“Oh for--come here,” he said, wrapping his arm around her, bringing her to his side as he grabbed the blanket from behind them and threw it over her. “The last thing you need is to catch a fucking cold.”

“Th-thanks, Inuyasha,” she muttered softly. Her cheeks were flushed and he was worried she already caught a fever. Dammit all! 

“Are you sick already?? Stupid weak-ass human,” he growled holding her tightly to his chest. His brain finally caught up to what his body and instincts were doing and stiffened. Fuck. Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

“N-No, it’s not that… I just--you usually--”

“Augh. Just shut up and let me warm you up. You don’t gotta tell no one and I won't go braggin’ about this.”

“Huh? Wh-what you mean?” She asked, looking at him. Those fiery bright blue sapphire eyes were peering directly into his soul and goddamn. He was fucking hopeless. This was one of the first times they were actually alone. One of the first times he couldn’t readily escape. One of the first times he couldn’t force himself to leave her side for her own good.

“I mean--I get you don’t wanna be held or nothing by a half-breed. But I’m not gonna be held accountable for letting you get sick.” Her glare increased and he couldn’t hold the whine back as it escaped from deep within his throat and his ears flattened on his head. Damnit.

“Why do you talk so poorly about yourself?? That isn’t how any of us see you and you know that!”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘why’?? Because no one wants a fucking half-bre--” He was cut off by the sound of her hand smacking over his mouth.

“Don’t. Call. Yourself. That.” Oh, she was serious. Her scent not only reflected hot and heavy anger but… hurt? “Inuyasha, you can’t let what other people think of you cloud your mind like that! You are a great friend! A kind and giving person! Heck--you’re putting yourself in such close proximity of me when you can’t even stand me--how can you think you’re so unworthy,” she scoffed as she lowered her hand from his mouth and turned to lean against his chest to avoid his gaze.

Now he scented tears. Son of a bitch. “What now?! Why are you crying?!! You just said for me not to give a shit about other people--what about you?! You worried about your own reputation??”

“N-no, you fucking  _ idiot _ !!” Oh fuck. She was cursing. She never did that. Like… ever. “I thought you didn’t like the fact I'm a miko!”

“Why the fuck would I care about that??? Miroku is a monk!”

“Yea but your last girlfriend was a miko! I thought you--”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” he snarled as he took her face in his hands. How was she so small? How did she fit perfectly on his lap? In his arms? “Just because Kikyo was a miko doesn’t mean I have it out for them.”

“Then why are you so abrasive to me?! Avoid me!? Act like you can’t stand me?! What did I ever do to you??”

“Nothing, ok?!! I’m just an asshole!!”

“You weren’t always like that! You used to be reserved, shy, and--and-- then when I started coming around you started copping attitude left and right! I get it’s kind of a defense mechanism--but  _ why _ ?!?”

“Don’t fucking worry about it!”

“Fine!!” She yelled as she shook her way out of his hold. Not easily but he didn’t want to hurt her with his claws. Ungracefully, she got out of his lap and stumbled back to his room and slammed the door. Oh fuck. What was she doing? He rose and before he could get to the hallway the door was flung open and she was wearing her wet ass jeans and sweater.

“What the fuck are you doing?!!?”

“I’M LEAVING!! HAPPY?!”

“NO! WHAT THE HELL--?! GET BACK IN THERE AND CHANGE! YOU AREN’T RUNNING IN THE RAIN AGAIN AND CATCHING A FUCKING COLD!”

“BETTER THAN YOU BEING STUCK WITH MY GOD AWFUL PRESENCE!!”

“WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!”

“YOU DID BASICALLY! OBVIOUSLY I’M THE PROBLEM!!”

“YEA--ACTUALLY YOU ARE!!”

“FUCK YOU, INUYASHA!” She screamed tears falling down her face as she tried to push past him. Like hell he was gonna let her leave though. He snagged her arm and pulled her back making her hit his arm in rebellion. If she really wanted him to release her, she would have used her reiki. Wouldn’t be the first time he watched her fry someone--specifically a mangy wolf.

“Wench--shut up and listen.”

“Let me go!!” She sobbed hitting his chest once he had her securely caged between him and the wall of his hallway.

“What part of ‘shut-up’ didn’t you get!? It is you, wench. You are the problem! I can’t---I can barely fucking control myself around you!!”

She froze and looked up at him with confusion. “Wh--what…?”

“You scent… it makes me fucking crazy. I don’t really know how to handle it. So I--I lashed out,” he confessed, dropping his head to her shoulder and inhaling deeply. Dammit all. He was so fucking stupid. Couldn’t he control himself for even a second?

“Wh--Why… why does it bother you so much? Do I… smell bad?”

“Keh,” he couldn’t contain the chuckle as he pressed his nose into the nape of her neck. “Just the opposite.”

“You like how I smell?”

“Obviously. I wouldn't be inhaling you like a goddamn drug if I didn’t! Fuck, I wouldn’t have even given you my fucking clothes!!”

“I--” She swallowed and he almost nipped her. It was almost too much to be so close--her scent was strongest there. He never allowed himself to be this close. Fucking Miroku and Sango! They were dead! “Why are you growling?”

“I’m annoyed, Kagome,” he huffed and she shivered in response. Her scent took a  _ heavy _ turn and he groaned. Trying to pull back, he was surprised to find his sweater fisted in her hands. “Dammit,” he sighed.

“Why??”

“Making a fool outta myself.”

“But… you’re not, though.”

“Keh, how’s that?”

“Because I--I like you,” she whispered as if she didn’t want him to hear. His chest rumbled and he took her in his arms.

“Kagome… I--” He cut himself off and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her back to his room, he shut the door and placed her on the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and placed them beside her. “Change. Please.” 

He began to walk away when she grabbed his hand drawing his attention back to her. Her expression startled him; she looked earnest and longingly into his amber eyes which were probably wide as hell. What--

“Stay?”

“Wait--what---I--”

“You…you like me too, right?” She asked as her sweet pink moist lips parted.

“Doesn’t even cover half of it,” he breathed. Fuck. What was he saying? Why was she disarming him so well? It definitely wasn’t the night of the new moon when he was extra emotional. Well, that made him sound like a pansy. But he just--usually he was more open during his human night. That wasn’t a lie. His first time with his girlfriend back in high school was on his human night… followed by any other time she wanted to get physical. He eventually put a stop to it. He wasn’t human. It wasn’t worth it. He had honestly thought he was in love. But he was sorely mistaken. Not that he ever told her how much he  _ had _ liked her--or rather  _ lusted _ for her. 

The whole thing was a mistake. He honestly just didn’t want to be alone anymore. But being used on his human nights? He was better off alone. 

Then he met Kagome. He knew then why it hadn’t worked with Kikyo. The realization also made him realize why it would never work with  _ anyone _ . Months after meeting her, getting to know her, and falling so hard for her… Finally, he'd sucked it up and called the jackass for demonic advice to learn the full details of his hidden heritage.

Damn. How had he not seen she felt the same? He was so fucking dense. But what was new?

“Then stay… just in case they come back early. ”

“Huh?” He turned his attention back to her and she rose from the bed and slowly undid her pants watching his every move, his every hitch in-breath, and likely his face blooming in red. It had been a minute since he’d been with a woman. Maybe five… Five years to be exact. Being so fucking consumed by this woman--literally by sight, sound, mind, and body--made it hard to want to find some tail.

Especially when he was at a bar and tried to get someone and the woman didn’t smell of honey laced with jasmine. The smell he fantasized about being clouded and mixed in spicier ginger. Then the eerily celestial blue sapphire eyes that dove so deep into his soul. He couldn’t touch anyone else when all he wanted was to be driving his cock deep inside her likely tight pussy, hearing her sweet whimper of his name over and over--

“Ka--Kagome--what--” Shit her pants and her sweater were now off. And his dick was hard enough to cut a goddamn diamond. She was so fucking unbelievably beautiful. Standing beside his bed, clad in just her underwear and bra, dripping wet hair... he swore he almost came in his pants.

"Can we… talk tonight?” She asked nervously.

“Of course,” he said as he turned around for her to redress in his clothes. His demon and dick might have been chaffing at the chance to take her, but she was sopping wet. They needed to care for her. He only turned back around once he heard the springs on his bed squeak and his instincts had cooled down realizing he was, in fact, right. 

She was sitting there staring at her hands. “How--Why--I’m just--confused. I guess.”

He sighed and sat down next to her, giving her enough distance to allow her some courtesy. But like the stubborn mule she was, she scouted closer and he didn’t deny her. Taking her in his hold, he climbed onto the bed fully and leaned back against his headboard. She cuddled up into his lap and he pulled the spare knitted blanket he got from Sango for his birthday over them. She pulled her knees up to curl beside his legs and her head laid on his heart.

“Why… haven’t you told me how you felt?” Kagome asked as he leaned his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back with his clawed hands.

“I’m pretty sure that was obvious…”

“No. I’m still pretty confused. Just because I’m a miko? You think it’ll ruin me, or something?”

“Something. The monk never had a demon girlfriend or fling. I don’t know what it’d do to you.”

“But-But you were seeing--”

“Only when I was human we’d…” He admitted solemnly. Never before, had he confessed on why he and Kikyo hadn’t worked. Miroku pushed, Sango threatened, but never had he told anyone she only wanted him when he was human.

“Oh, Inu… I’m so sorry; that wasn’t fair to you at all. Gods…Why--”

“Dunno. Maybe she thought the same thing I do now about you,” he added as he dipped his nose into her hair to soothe him.

“You know that’s not true, right? You let her- _ -poison _ you! Your mind! That’s completely and utterly wrong, Inuyasha!!”

“Have you ever seen any other spiritualist with a demon, Kagome? Have you? If not, it’s not that far off--it’s completely unheard of for someone with reiki to be with someone who had youki.”

“It doesn’t matter what other people think! It matters what you and I think!”

“And I think I’m trying to protect you,” he growled.

“And  _ I  _ think you’re being  _ stupid _ ,” she huffed.

“Actually, you’re the idiot who likes an asshole. Who does that anyway?”

“Please… it’s an act. You’re actually a sweet puppy dog who is just afraid of being hurt again,” she added as she tweaked his ear making him sit tall in shock she had so easily touched something so inhuman about him. She pulled back quickly and gasped in horror, “Sorry, that was probably too… uhm. Sorry.”

“It’s--no one has touched my ears since my mother passed. Only her and my father touched them when I was a pup,” he confided in her lifting her hand back up hesitantly before allowing her to rub them again.

She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes and cupped his face with her free hand as the other gently stroked his ears making him rumble deeply in pleasure. He forgot what it felt like; he hadn’t felt this relaxed or calm in years. So… at home.

“Tell me about your family? Miroku said you have a half-brother? That’s why you guys are staying here?”

“He basically feels like a dick for leaving me high and dry in the foster system and letting Miroku’s uncle raise me. Not that I forgive him, but I guess I understand why he was such an ass. Our old man left his mom and married my mother and well… He didn’t understand until he met his own mate.”

“Why was he with Sesshomaru’s mom?”

“Demons don’t always wait for their mate to settle down. Sometimes demons never find their mate. It’s a big world and after centuries my old man wanted an heir. He got one and then a couple of centuries later he met my mother.

“Sesshomaru’s mother was accommodating. She understood the mate pull. Her own had passed before they could bond, which was why she ended up marrying our father. She let him go with ease. The asshat couldn’t though. 

“But he’s been trying to make up for it--not with words as much as trying to buy my forgiveness.”

“Sounds like he’s just as bad with words as you are,” she chimed in switching to rub his other ear.

“Pft. Must be a family trait then. But yea, now, he and his mate are trying to include me in everything. It’s fucking annoying.”

“Forgiveness is hard. But it is the higher road,” she offered.

“Whatever. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“So… is it safe to say your youkai thinks I’m your mate?”

He stiffened beneath her and his deep soothing growl was cut off. “Wh-What makes you think that?”

“Well, you obviously like my scent, dog-boy. You admitted that, or did you forget? I know for a fact you haven’t been with anyone since you met me, unless there were some one-night stands. Which I mean, it’s fine if there were. We weren’t together. Shoot, I mean--we aren’t together. I uh--”

“Relax. No, I haven’t since Kikyo. Couldn’t.”

“And that’s why you’ve been extra gruffier?”

“Whatever. Yea. Basically.”

“Awwww, you just need to get laid to be in good spirits again?” She teased.

“Kagome,” he warned.

“I’m not--uh--well--I--”

“No. I’m not just gonna rut you. That’s not happening. Not when we have a lot to talk about.”

“Then…” She said breathily as she turned and straddled his lap and gazed deeply into his eyes. “Let’s talk.”

He swallowed unsteadily and exhaled roughly. “This isn’t--we should try dating first.”

“Date one you already got me out of my pants and in your bed,” she smirked leaning her forehead up against his. "I wonder what date two will be like."

"Kagome--"

"Maybe you don't realize this but I like you, Inuyasha. If you didn't notice, I didn't really date people either. Not necessarily the same reasons, but I just… no one compared to you. Your silver hair, that fanged smirk when you did grace us with a smile, your golden eyes that look at me so… so longingly, no one else even makes me want to get to know them let alone humor them."

"You're crazy, " he sighed, pressing his nose into her neck again. Now that he started, he had no hope of ever stopping. Five years. Five of the longest years of his life had he not been scenting her like that. Marking her with his own scent. Jesus Christ. 

"Mmmm… so can date two start right now? Perhaps Ramen and a movie in your bed? I promise not to take advantage of you."

He chuckled in response and then actually nipped her in reprimand. She stiffened atop him and he groaned slightly before removing her from his lap. Standing up, he saw the panicked look in her eyes and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "That's my line." 

He smirked and tossed her the remote before heading to the kitchen to fulfill her dinner request.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This chapter is basically just smut. Plus some supportive and savage Mama Higurashi!!!

After a couple of weeks of endless dates, long drawn out evenings, including unintentional overnight sleepovers, Inuyasha was finally feeling alright. Honestly, he’d never really felt ‘okay’ in his life. He always waited for the next thing to go wrong, but with Kagome…nothing had. He continually waited for the ball to drop. For him to say something completely insensitive, for her to show any form of disgust, for her to grow tired of him, for her to…leave…and she always proved him wrong.

Kagome always begged for their date nights to never end. Whether that meant a movie in his room to where she'd fall asleep, cradled in his arms so he couldn’t take her home, or convincing him to make out on the way home, which ended up just encouraging him to fly them back to his apartment, since she was a fucking siren, calling his ship to her isle where she could tempt him with her beautiful enchanting song, to where he couldn’t fucking try to deny her even if he wanted to. Which he had. But couldn’t. She was too much…She was too perfect. But when they would finally land through his bedroom window, he would lay her down on his bed, where they could explore each other further.

She was…perfect. Inuyasha said that before, but didn’t give a fuck that he was restating it. It was so eerily true, why should he deny it? To her strong desire to stay with him, every moment of her spare time, to the fact she enjoyed smelling him to where it comforted her to sleep. On some level, she must’ve sensed that them being mates was indeed true. 

He didn't have much to compare to when things began to grow even more heated between them. One thing led to another, so organically, so unforced, so unrushed, so… he had no words for how everything flowed so well. Inuyasha never wanted to rush Kagome…

But Inuyasha had no fucking clue how to date let alone the speed of which things should be taken. His relationship with Kikyo, if that’s what he could even call it, had been…sex. And it was only during the new moon. There were no real dates, there were no real hangouts. Just some vague texts, some awkward blustered words and then them sleeping together. 

Honestly, he expected to say all the wrong things, do everything incorrectly, but Kagome was so simple. She was so easy to please. Fuck, their first date, well Kagome referred to it as their ‘second date’, consisted of them eating ramen and watching some Fox movie… What even was it?

He couldn’t remember really; he’d been too busy trying to keep his dick under control around Kagome to even pay attention. Her scent was like fucking crack and now that he had a taste? Inuyasha was fucking whipped. He’d do anything and everything for her to keep her happy… even if that meant he didn’t necessarily agree.

Correction: it wasn’t he didn’t agree, but he wasn’t actively trying to push his sexual desires onto her, even though he wanted nothing more than to be buried deeply within her tight warm heat. One of the first times they ended up touching each other underneath the clothes had left him star-struck and dumb. Literally it was like he lost all fucking sense of reality. Again, he had very little to compare to, but even Kagome’s hand stroking his cock outdid Kikyo’s most intimate parts when they began to get more physical. She was so gentle when she first took him in her hand one night they had stayed at her place. Her roommate Ayame had gone over to her boyfriend's apartment and they opted to give Miroku and Sango the apartment. After some heated kissing, he had been distracted and her hand had somehow not only undid his pants, but made its way into his boxers. Her hands were soft, her mouth brushing against his literally made him tune out everything else in the world. She was a dangerous creature. A mythical beauty he had every intention of keeping. 

Once her cool hand had made contact, he couldn’t even stop her if he wanted to. Her hot, uneven breath on his neck sent him into a frenzy. He’d never been touched as a half-demon. The only time he knew pleasure from another was when he was human. Inuyasha had no idea how sensitive his dick actually was when another held it--but then again, he could have been just overthinking it, just as he did with everything that came to Kagome. Fuck, she was just-- he couldn’t get over how kind and caring she was, asking if it was too hard--what she could do to make it better for  _ him _ \--fuck. 

He wanted to take things slow--wanted to show Kagome he was worthy of her attention and time, especially since he had been such an asshole to her for so long--

And she just wanted to jump right in. Head first--figuratively. Technically, it was her  _ hand _ that had gone first into his pants.

It’d been a minute since he had... _ relations _ . Her scent of arousal, the need and desire that sent his instincts into fucking overtime, was so powerful, he had no idea how the fuck he kept himself in check. Well, his mattress definitely had some fuckin’ claw marks in it… He made sure he didn’t fuck up hers. Her pillows were another story. 

“Kagome,” he groaned breathlessly as she cupped his sac, still stroking his shaft in her dainty hand. He was a panting, bumbling mess. Even if he wanted to touch her, he couldn’t. He was a goddamn liquid puddle of goo in the palm of her hand. Which wasn’t his intention; no, he actually wanted it to be the opposite in this scenario. But he just--he couldn’t bring himself to try anything with her. Not because she was unattractive, not because he didn’t want her; it was because he still felt so unworthy of her love and worship.

Which was ironic since she apparently thought the opposite. She had been trying to get into his pants for weeks. His mistake was taking Kagome back to her place, where he was so enveloped in her scent, he felt drugged. Mistake number two was letting her kiss him again, and him being too weak to pull away. He should have known the moment she shoved her tongue down his throat he was a fuckin’ goner.

“Do you like that, Yash?” she whispered, before nipping his neck with her blunt teeth. Good  _ God _ , did she know what she was doing to him? His hips jerked upward, and he moaned something embarrassing. The scent of hot cinnamon and tart cherries hit him hard. His nose was buried in her hair and he inhaled her like she was the first breath of fresh air he had gotten in weeks. He was so close and she had just started touching him. 

It wasn’t like he never masturbated and he wasn’t a virgin but Jesus fucking Christ--she was hitting every nerve and sensitive place on his hardened shaft that it almost felt like he never had his dick touched before. There had to be some kind of miko-spell she put on him. Or maybe he was delusional. Anything was possible at this point. Grunting and whimpering as his hips thrust in her hand again, Inuyasha tried to warn her of what was about to happen. He didn’t want to degrade her by spraying his essence on her clean hands but pleaded to whatever God that would hear that she didn’t stop. 

What he hadn’t expected was for her head to disappear from nibbling on his neck and her hand to just stop, he immediately thought he fucked up royally. He probably miscommunicated that he needed her to stop, or she thought she was hurting him because the sounds that escaped his mouth were rather noteworthy. Not in a great way.

But then he felt something wet on his cock, it was warm, inviting and--JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! HER MOUTH WAS TAKING HIM IN AND SHE WAS LITERALLY SLURPING HIS DICK LIKE IT WAS A GODDAMN SUCKER! 

The thrust his hips made were purely instinctual and couldn’t be stopped. Son of a bitch! His hands came to tangle in her hair but he made sure not to push her down further. She was already making his fucking year, if not millennia, and the last thing he wanted to do was choke her.

She hummed and used her tongue to stroke down his shaft, making him groan as he felt his balls tightened and the coil that was already wrung so tightly almost snap. Her teeth lightly grazed him as she slowly drew her way back up his hard length that was now longing to be fully encased in her mouth again (if not something else). Her hand was where her mouth couldn’t reach and took the place as she pulled her face back from it; it was moving gracefully over him, like she knew exactly what to do. Her head dipped back down onto him, enlisting a fucking whimper when he felt her almost take him  _ all _ in. Her poor pillow was busted at this point; his hands released her head in fear he was gonna hurt her to plunge back into something he could claw as his hands fisted in fucking bliss. They’d have to leave and go back to his place to sleep. Her mattress was about to be his next victim.

When he felt her spit sliding down his length to his balls as her tongue outstretched her mouth and her hand continued to move in a rhythmic motion, he knew he wasn’t long for this world. He tapped her frantically on the shoulder trying to make sure she had to have known he was going to fuckin’ explode any second. 

When her eyes met his and she winked--that did it. He moaned unabashedly as his cock shot white ropes into her waiting mouth. Goddamn. That was the hottest fucking thing he had ever watched. He was still hard--or rather would still be hard after his finished cuming inside her tight little mouth that was sucking him dry. His cock slowly pumped in her mouth until he had no more seed to give. 

Once he was done, he sighed a ragged breath. Fuck. That was the best fucking release he had ever had. He was kind of disappointed it hadn’t lasted long. But he was also ok with showing Kagome that kind of vulnerability--that he was, indeed, wrapped around her little finger and so undeniably attracted to her entire being, it almost wasn’t fair.

“Was that ok?” He heard a beautiful musical voice ask. Smiling, he hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes and couldn’t help but be irritated he allowed himself to miss the moment she had drank him in. 

“Was that--Jesus Fuck, Kagome! That was more than--” He growled realizing there was no way he’d be able to articulate how amazing and incredible she actually was. Pulling her into a deep unrelenting kiss, he made sure to pour out all the unspoken words he’d never be able to say. 

For fuck’s sake--she tasted of him and he couldn’t get enough. The fact he was literally on her lips, he could already cut a diamond in half he was that hard again. But it was too soon--she had just rubbed him off and fuckin’ blew him in one go! Inuyasha had wanted to be the one to finger her first--to go down on her first to show her how much he desired her and longed for her to be his… 

But no.

Kagome always had to do things her own way on her own time. Stupid, sexy, stubborn wench.

At least she was  _ his _ wench.

They made out a little longer and his hands made their way into not-so-neutral territory. He started rubbing where her nipples were and felt them perk beneath his fingers. Kagome’s breathy and desperate moan echoed in her empty dorm room and her spicy cinnamon scent took hold. Inuyasha wanted to check and make sure that was alright. Just because she touched him, it didn’t mean he could just fondle her. It wasn’t until she took his hand from her breast and lowered it to her pants that he finally took the hint. 

Inuyasha gasped at her forwardness and she giggled musically, making his ears flicker in delight to capture every note.

“What? Did you think I was just gonna let you have all the fun?” She smirked before carefully kissing the tip of his nose.

“Boundaries are a thing, Kagome. Didn’t want to pressure into anything you aren’t ready--”

“I’m ready, Yash,” she sighed before tensing and whimpering as his fingers began to play in her folds under the waistband of her jeans. “I don’t want you to think I’m rushing, though.”

“I’ll give you this one. But we are not mating yet. I have five years to make up for still,” he rumbled before sneaking a finger inside her tight heat. His mouth took hers, much to his dismay as he swallowed her whine. He wanted to hear everything--but he didn’t want everyone else to. Not yet. Not until he knew she was alright with that. 

Inuyasha started swiping his thumb over her clit and felt her thighs clench on his arms. God. Damn. She was fucking hot as hell. Her bottom was starting to lift off the bed, trying to maneuver herself to fuck his fingers. Kagome was a fuckin’ spitfire.

He inserted another finger and groaned at how both barely fit inside her. His imagination ran wild and he could only imagine what it would be like to have his cock so thoroughly squeezed by her walls.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she brought her body closer to his. Inuyasha swore he was gonna orgasm just at how riled up she was, how frantic she was for contact, how much she wanted to have him inside her.

Not that he was complaining.

In fact, he was all for it.

Just not yet.

His fingers continued to pump in and out of her, his other clasped held her closely around her lower back. He moved his mouth with her’s; slowly, making sure she could have all the sensation of his longing and love as much as his heated unadulterated desire as his digits scissored her pussy. Kagome’s walls were pulsing fervently against him and her cries that were being eaten were loud and wild. 

When her hips stalled, Inuyasha felt a gush of liquid hit his hand and her loud sob of ecstasy resound in her room. Whoops. He meant to catch that. But goddamn. Not only was she a squitter, but she was a screamer. Two for fucking one. Actually--more like a million for one. 

“Oh my God--Inu--I’m so sorry!! I--I didn’t mean to--!”

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he groaned as he slowly withdrew his fingers, already missing her even though she was still within his arms.

“I--I--p-p-peed myself!” She cried, slamming her hands down on his shoulders. What now? She did what??

“Kagome--you didn’t--Oh shit. Kagome that’s not what that was,” he laughed softly as he began to stroke his claws of his clean hand through her hair, shushing her.

“What??” She hiccupped.

“That’s uhm… That’s something some girls do when they orgasm. I swear,” he promised as he wiped the tears from her eyes before lifting his hand that had been inside her slit and licked it clean, making sure she was watching. Her mouth made the cutest little ‘oh’ before she blushed furiously and reburied her head against his collar bone. All that did was make him chuckle more.

“I’m--uh--Oh Gods.”

He teased her a little more that night, earning a couple of slaps before more endearing and sweet kisses were exchanged. Inuyasha had her change and then pack a bag to take back to his apartment so they could sleep. 

When they appeared, Miroku and Sango were confused at first. Inuyasha quickly lied, stating that Ayame had returned unexpectedly. They were understanding and invited them to join them in watching a movie. Kagome fell asleep in his arms on the loveseat that night into a blissful and sated dream.

Winter break snuck up on them and he started to panic. Would Kagome want to see him over break? What about her family? Should he meet them? Fuck. He probably should just hide out at Miroku’s again like usual. Well, that was until Kagome invited all them over on Christmas Eve.

“Come on! It’ll be so much fun! Sango comes every year!”

“Kohaku and I have always gone over there. Mama Higurashi is very welcoming, Inuyasha,” Sango added.

“I don’t think that’s such a great idea…” He tried to say before Kagome looked back at him, pleading for him to join. “But… if--if that’s what you want.” Fuck. He was whipped. 

And that was how they all ended up at the Higurashi household on Christmas Eve… With another one of her high school friends. Hojo. Akitoki mother fucking Hojo. Was it inappropriate to want to choke someone on the holiday for friends, family, and couples? Yea? Too fuckin’ bad. If that mother fucker flirted with Kagome one more fucking time in front of him--

“Inuyasha?” Kagome stirred his thoughts just as their friends entered her home.

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?” Kagome asked.

“Just--nervous.” If that wasn’t the fucking truth.

“Heyyyy...she’s going to love you,” she placated, stroking his arm lovingly. 

“What if--” He was cut off by the soft touch of her mittens as she stood on her toes and kissed him. If they weren’t right outside her mother’s house, he would have probably tried to deepen the connection more. 

Since that night in her dorm, they had been naked and cuddled every night. She had blown him a couple more times, he ate her out almost nightly. Her needs were always above his own and he made sure that she was always far more than satisfied when he was through. 

It was never about him and his needs; it was always about hers.

Inuyasha whimpered from the loss of contact when she pulled away. How the fuck was she so beautiful? Kagome was just standing there under the light of the shrine, the snow lightly falling. She was a goddamn fairytale… His fucking fairytale. 

“Come on,” she giggled, obviously realizing he was lost in the thought of her. “I’m sure Mama is about to come out to meet you. She’s so excited!”

“Wait--” He said and she paused and turned back to him. That beautiful radiant smile that made her glowing sapphire eyes twinkle like stars--Fuck. Leaning in, he captured her lips again in a long drawn out kiss. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Inuyasha, would you like more chicken?” Mama Higurashi asked politely. He felt a swift kick from Kagome who glared at him. Had he been growling out loud when the little shithead was talking?? Akitoki had already started getting on his nerves at dinner. His constant compliments towards Kagome and jeers at Inuyasha made him insecure. Inuyasha knew more than anyone he was a fucking asshole and he regretted every moment he hadn’t just outright told Kagome who the fuck she was to him. And this asshole was rubbing it in his face--

“Yash,” Kagome hissed, asking him in anger to answer her mother.

“Sure,” he said in a low voice.

Mama placed some on his plate before making her way around the table and sitting back in her chair. “So, Inuyasha. Tell us about yourself. I know I’ve heard of you since high school but never had a face to go with the name ”

Inuyasha slightly squirmed under the scrutiny. Kagome clearly talked about him all the time and he had never been around. Fuck.

“Inuyasha doesn’t get out much,” Sango offered kindly. “Half-demon and all.”

“You grew up with Miroku, isn’t that correct?”

“That’s correct, Mrs. Higurashi,” Miroku said.

“But you have an elder brother?”

“Mama,” Kagome warned.

“I’m just trying to get to know him, dear.”

“What are your intentions with Kagome?” Hojo asked.

That comment made him snap and direct his original put out demeanor towards Mama Higurashi to a deadly glare towards Hojo. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Inuyasha, stop!” Kagome said, placing a hand to his chest to calm him. “Akitoki--we’re dating. His intentions are honorable.”

“If they were honorable he wouldn’t have been such a brute all through high school, Kagome. Why did he decide now was a good time to turn it around??”

“It was all just a misunderstanding!” Kagome cried, turning heated and angry eyes on Ho-bo. 

“Uhm… we’ll get desert ready,” Sango said as she grabbed Miroku before heading towards--wait they weren’t even going to the kitchen! Those fuckers were dead--

“How is being an ‘asshole’ a misunderstanding?” Ho-ho asked. 

“Because--” Kagome started before her mother shushed her. Kagome bit her lip and looked at her mother as did Inuyasha. His ears were wilted and he was ready for her to just kick him out. It wasn’t anything he didn’t deserve. 

“Inuyasha. Do you fear my judgement?” Her mother asked in a voice that would give away nothing of her actual emotions.

“Yes,” he admitted. Kagome gasped and clenched his hand under the table. Inuyasha slightly looked at her for confidence and she smiled encouragingly.

“Why is that? Have I not made you feel welcome in our home, this evening?”

“N-No… I just… I know your daughter is a miko-in-training. I’m a hanyou; our relationship is far from… normal.”

“Kagome is your mate, is she not?” He looked up at her in shock and then back at Kagome who merely looked at her mother calmly. “What? I’m not blind! Kagome has been infatuated for so long, Inuyasha. I know I didn’t raise my daughter to be infatuated with someone who didn’t matter. I think you pushed her away for her own good--thinking it would be better for her to live without you. While you feel as though you are unworthy, I see the difference. I see a man who was willing to put Kagome’s happiness before his own in fear of rejection. Not only Kagome’s rejection, but of everyone. Am I close?”

Inuyasha nodded in response and grasped Kagome’s hand like it was a fucking lifeline. 

“Mrs. Higurashi--” Hojo started.

“Akitoki, I believe you have your answer. My daughter has chosen a respectable man. A man who was willing to give up a lifetime of happiness so that my daughter’s life would be easier. However, Kagome has chosen to be with him because she also wants to be happy. Something she hasn’t found easily in anyone else. You are welcome to stay for dessert, but you must accept my daughter’s hand and heart is not yours to win or gain. She loves Inuyasha, and Inuyasha clearly adores her.”

“Mama...” Kagome said happily.

“Merry Christmas, my darlings,” she winked before she stood and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha absolutely positively fucking speechless. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. 

“Well?” Kagome turned her ire back on Akitoki. 

“As you wish, Kagome. I just know I could make you happy,” he said sadly.

“I  _ am _ happy. Inuyasha makes me happy. I know how he was and how he is. He has done everything and then some to make sure I knew why he acted the way he did. I love him and we plan to be mated.”

Akitoki rose before gazing longingly at Inuyasha’s mate and joined her mother in the kitchen.

“You’re...sure?”

“Obviously, Inuyasha. Clearly even my mother knows. She just gave us her blessings,” she enunciated every syllable as she tugged on his hand.

“Huh? Wait--We can't’--”

“We can. She literally just told us we could. Also Sango and Miroku left.”

“Wait--where’d they--”

“They took Kohaku and Sota out to play in the snow.”   
  


“Why--”

“Because Sango already knew what was coming. She’s been with us for so long, she may as well be my adopted sister.”

“But we’re at--”

“My home? Where I’m comfortable? Where no one will walk in? Where you are loved and accepted?”

“Kagome--don’t you think this is kinda fast?” he pleaded as he followed her up to her room. Inuyasha didn’t want to deny her--but he still thought he hadn’t made it up to her yet. He still felt he actually wasn’t worthy of her. 

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned back to face him; she was eye level with him, being two steps above him. Her arms wound around his neck as she leaned her body into him, her forehead touching his own. Inuyasha exhaled softly, unsure when he had even held his breath, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Inuyasha--you have been nothing but respectful, nothing but kind, and sweet… You’ve given me far more than I have been able to give you in the past month. You’ve shown me who you are. We’ve talked about future things… We both know what we want. I want you. You want me. You want to work with your hands, I want to work with people. We want to move back here; we want to stay in Tokyo. What is rushed? The fact we’ve only been dating for a month? The fact we are mates and haven’t just fucked is kind of outlandish--at least in the demon community’s eyes. I know I’m human, but I know what I want. All I want is you.”

“I--” Fuck what could he say to that? Inuyasha had agreed completely to allow Kagome to call the shots. How was this any different? Oh right… because this meant she would be stuck with him. “I just don’t want you to wake up tomorrow morning and immediately regret your decision. Or even five years from now. I don’t want you to ever have any regrets”

“Why would I?”

“Because it would be official--more official, anyway. You would really belong and be with a half-breed.”

“We talked about this, didn’t we?”

“Kagome, this would be permanent.”

“And?”

“‘ _ And’ _ ?!”

“I know what this means, Yash. I know we’re young, but isn’t that the best part? That we will get that much longer to spend with someone we love? That we found each other sooner, so that we have that much more time together?”

“How in the fuck I ever got you to care about me, I’ll never know. I know I can never thank whatever God out there enough to throw me a goddamn ball and not expect me to give it back.”

“The Gods were looking out for both of us. They knew we needed each other. Now, do I really have to beg you to sleep with me?”

“No,” he chuckled, feeling somewhat better. Stepping up on the step just below her, he was again, taller than her. Kissing Kagome’s forehead, he nuzzled her cheek before pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling her sweet fiery scent. His teeth caught her earlobe and her scent increased tenfold as she took a sharp breath. He heard the door to the outside open and close signaling that they were completely alone. Inuyasha’s confidence increased just a bit. “Just want to make sure this is truly what you want.”

“It is--you are, Yash. Why can’t you see yourself the way I do?”

“It’s hard when I’ve treated the only person I’ve ever truly cared for like shit, Kagome. I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for how I acted. I--Fuck, why the hell did your mom give us permission, anyway? That’s kinda weird.”

“Her and my father were really open like that. I think it’s her ultimate way of really showing her trust for you to take care of me.”

“Mmk.”

“What now??”

“Would she just do this with anyone?”

“Well of course not! Look--I understand you are nervous for whatever reason but--”

“It’s not just that, Kagome. I just--You just deserve so much more than this setting and--”

“We’re together now. We are here, now. That’s what matters. People grow and people change. We love each other and I can promise you if you ever become a dick again I can always just go off on you. This is where my parents met and fell in love. This is where I knew I loved you,” she said.

“How??”

“It was after one day at school, back in high school--well I guess you were a sophomore in college, I was in my senior year. You had been meaner than usual, but I had found out from Miroku that your ex had…well, that she had gotten married. He said that you were pretty upset, thinking you had no one and that was why you were so gruff that weekend.

“I had come home and prayed under the Goshinboku for your happiness and realized… how important you were to me. That, even though your words were harsh, I knew deep down you were just hurt and you were only trying to protect yourself from feeling that vulnerable again.”

“Kagome… I never loved Kikyo. Not really. What I feel for you, even without the mate call or whatever, it just doesn’t compare. We actually talk, hangout, cuddle… What we have-- it’s more than I thought I could ever have.”

“I know. And I need you to remember that. I never have felt this way about anyone else, Inuyasha. No one else caught my attention. There was no one else I could read better than my own heart. That’s why I know this isn’t a mistake. That’s why I know this is real. Do you understand now? That even if we fought, even if something happened, I know that everything will work out, because we belong together.”

“I doubt that I’d ever allow you to slip through my fingers after this, wench," he smirked, leaning back into her and taking her lips in his. Inuyasha let his hand drift down to clutch her ass before lifting her with no effort to have her legs straddle his hips. He felt her ankles lock around him, and almost lost his balance when he felt the heat of her core escaping her jeans. "Fuck," he moaned. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she sighed as she kissed him again; he felt every ounce of the love and desire that coursed through her and it was taking everything he had to not hump her in the damn stairwell.

He proceeded to walk up the stairs and followed the scent of all that was Kagome to her bedroom. The jasmine floral smell was stale--but only because she hadn’t really been home in a while. Even before she had graduated, she had been staying in their apartment on the couch whenever she could. Fuck, how could he have been so dense? 

Opening the door, Inuyasha stepped through the threshold. He closed the door gently with his foot, making sure he kept his arms around his prize--his Kagome. Quietly, he studied her room slowly; it was fairly empty. Most of her stuff was likely at the dorms or his apartment, which made sense; why would it bother to be here when she was never here?

“Did I keep you from coming home?” He found himself asking.

“You are my home,” she replied sweetly as her delicate fingers threaded through his hair. They stopped right at his ears before she began kneading between her nimble thumbs. The hanyou nearly dropped her right there.

“Shit,” he cursed as he turned to fall back on her bed. Her lithe body was straddling him as he held his precious miko close. Kagome’s fingers continued to work his ears and in turn, arouse his cock. “Ka-Kagome,” he groaned pitifully. He was goddamn putty in her magical little hands.

“Hmmmm?” She hummed teasingly before she placed a sweet kiss upon the fringe of his bangs.

“I…" Fuck. He was nervous. Inuyasha was  _ nervous  _ about having sex. Why?? He loved Kagome and she loved him. Why should that make him worried?

It wasn't like she had anything to compare it to. He did. Maybe he was scared that she would be insecure? Maybe he just didn't know how to have loving sex… But he knew he loved her. More than anything. More than his own life. 

"We'll take it slow. You don't have to be anxious, Yash," she soothed as her hands sank to his chest. 

"How'd--never mind. You know everything," he muttered with fake annoyance.

"Yep! So stop questioning my decisions!" She pushed on his chest to force him to lay down and he exhaled with a grunt. Damn she was feisty.

Her face glowed from the snow and lights from outside her window as she looked down at him from her perch on her knees. His hands snaked from her back to her hips to bring her to sit directly upon his hardened length. Fuck. He wasn’t even this nervous when he lost his virginity, and he was fucking human then! 

Kagome fucking shook his entire world. And honestly, she did it in such a way that he didn’t hate the outcome. If anything, he was actually looking forward to living with her and experiencing life with her.

“Yash…” She exhaled softly as her hands moved slowly and teasingly down his chest to his pants. They went to the button and fly; as she eased down the zipper, he flipped her over and crashed his hungry lips upon hers.

She moaned into his mouth as he opened to allow her tongue access to his fangs. Once she pulled back, he took his opportunity to swipe his through her mouth to fully taste her organic honey sweetness her body exuded. His hands traveled up her cream knit sweater until his thumbs began to taunt her nipples into erection. Her breath hitch and she withered within his hold. He kept one hand upon her breast as his mouth moved from hers to the nape of her neck and his other undid her bra from under shirt. 

“Yash,” she whimpered as her tricky little hands pushed down his dark-wash jeans as he went to the hem of her sweater to pull it up and off. Kagome arched her back and lifted her arms over her head. In one stroke, she was bare before him. It was like the first time all over again. 

He would never get enough of seeing her breasts bounce from the heaving breaths she took. His demonic half always wanted to devour her entire being, and Kagome always encouraged him. She had taken to wearing turtlenecks and scarves until things were more official; while she enjoyed the attention, she wanted to be sure there was a mate mark upon her shoulder before she walked around with fang marks lathered all over her body. 

Speaking of lathering bite marks, he descended on her again and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth and began to suck from her breast. Kagome wailed and clutched the back of his head to keep him in place as his tongue stroked and teased her.

While she was being aroused, his hands toyed with her jeans and finally unsnapped the high top pants and with a soft tug, he was able to strip her completely. Kagome growled, making him chuckle. Inuyasha released her breast with a pop before rising to his knees to relieve his own shirt and finish stripping off his own pants. 

Her eyes watched him hungrily from the bed. The once so pure heavenly clear blue eyes were now as dark as the unknown depths of the ocean. He knew his own irises were likely no better; they were either a darker hue of amber or had begun tinting red like they did when he got too excited. 

Kagome outstretched her arms, silently beckoning him back to her. Her ginger-laced scent of jasmine was a siren song he couldn't ignore. His body moved off its own accord, following her back onto the bed where she moved back to lay horizontally, to lie between her legs. Her thighs came to lock around his hips making Inuyasha swallow thickly. He lowered himself into his elbows as her arms went to grab onto his back. 

Her hot wet core was literally making his hard cock ache. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside Kagome he could live there as they gazed into each other's eyes. But the hanyou had to control his demonic half; he needed to make sure she was ready. 

Moving one arm from his perch, Inuyasha softly pushed her silky hair behind her ear as the other ebony strands created a dark halo around her head. He stroked her cheek lovingly before reclaiming her lips and slowly dropping his hand to her wet folds. Groaning in her mouth, he teased her clit and her breath stalled as her hands tightened their grip.

“I-Inu--”

“Just making sure you’re ready… I wanna--I wanna make you cum first--”

“Please--I need you,” she pleaded.

“Kagome,” he panted, dropping his forehead to hers. How could he say no to her? He had been scissoring her walls for the past couple of weeks to stretch her slightly so that once they did finally mate, it wouldn’t be as painful when he entered her for the first time. He was still worried he would hurt her without making sure she was ready. Wet and dripping, he meant. Fresh juice seeping from her core right after he made her orgasm so hard--

“Inu--please--” Only when he made her so desperate with want did she call him ‘Inu’. Her little dog. 

“I’ll go slow, alright?” She nodded, lust hazing over her eyes, her body glistening with sweat and desire. What a fuckin’ sight to behold. His demonic half refused to allow him to close his eyes; he had to see her as he entered her. 

With one last knead to her swollen excited nub, he lifted his hand from her moist lips and rubbed his shaft with her essence. Once he was slick, he sat back slightly so he could grab her thigh to further spread her open for him before angling his cock to have his tip right at her entrance. Kagome whimpered and bucked her hips in excitement, making him groan as she slightly took him inside her warm waiting heat.

Slowly arching himself back over her, his silver hair dropping to create a curtain of privacy for them, he pressed his hips forward to enter her. Kagome’s moan was so loud, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the others outside who were engaging in a snowball fight heard her. There wasn’t as much resistance as he thought there would be, but he also thanked fuck his instincts told him how to work her, how to ready his mate for when they finally had sex.

Inuyasha finally was fully submerged inside her dripping tight slit and he felt her walls pulse. Fuck, was she really that far gone? Kagome was _ sensitive _ . It took almost nothing to get her riled up to make her release. Something he enjoyed because it meant a long night of pleasure for her until she passed out from being so sated, and he could watch her succumb to ecstasy again and again. Not that he didn’t enjoy getting off, but bringing Kagome to the brink and again was what brought him joy--what made him so aroused he could cum in his pants from the sheer scent and taste of her orgasm.

“You--You can move,” she groaned, her nails digging into his shoulders. His head dropped to her shoulder and he kissed her before laving the area as he drew his hips back to thrust into her again. Her cry made him stall, thinking he had hurt her accidentally, until she was thrusting back onto his cock. God. Damn. She moved her hips. She didn’t just take it and expect to be fucked thoroughly--Kagome wanted and demanded to be an active fucking participant. Fuck. He regretted ever wasting his human nights with someone who just wanted to get laid when he could have been having this sweet pussy riding him.

Inuyasha began pounding into her, sitting back up, clutching onto her thigh to keep it tightly against his hip as he drove into her as his other hand tweaked her nipples. She was arching off the bed now, trying to keep his pace but faltering as he continued to hit her spot deep inside that made her go wild. One of her hands clutched his forearm that was still gripping her upper thigh while the other clutched onto the pillow behind her--as if she was trying to ground herself. 

Nah. Not this time. He wanted her to release so hard he would be able to smell her in this room for months to come. 

Inuyasha grabbed that hand, releasing her breasts, startling her and making her confused as he continued to drive into her wet, dripping core. He brought her hand to her folds and pressed one of her fingers against her clit, bringing the most melodic sound of euphoria from her open, begging mouth.

“ **Touch yourself, ‘Gome** ,” he ordered in a voice he recognized all too well. His demonic half had shown up a couple of times already, but he kept himself at bay. Kagome never showed any fear, if anything she would stroke his ears fondly, or brush her hands over his facial marks in a soothing manner to calm his inner beast. She truly did love all of him.

“Ya-Yaaash,” she whimpered as she did what she was told like a good girl. His other hand went back to tweaking her breast and the bucking of Kagome’s hips dropped out of rhythm completely as her moans echoed through the room. Her walls were tightly clenched against his cock as her panting breathing began to falter.

“ **Come on, ‘Gome** ,” he demanded, lifting her upright so she sank down further onto his buried dick. Her writhing movements ceased all together as she gasped before screaming out her daunting release, soaking his thighs down to her old bed. Inuyasha slowly pumped into her, feeling so fucking powerful he made his mate cum so hard she would probably need to be carried home, if not have to sleepover here. 

Which Inuyasha wasn’t complaining about. Wherever she was, he would always be from now on.

“Ya-Yash, please,” she finally spoke as her body slopped into his like a boneless lump. 

“ **I’m close. When I--I have to bite you. Here** ,” he growled as he laved her shoulder again, making her shudder. “Then--then I’ll let you rest.”

“Gods,” she cried as her hands came to grip his biceps again. Smirking, he kissed her temple down to her lips as he frantically began to pick up pace so that his girl could get off one more time as he found his own orgasm. “Come for me, anata,” she whimpered before worrying his neck with her blunt teeth. 

Cursing under his erratic breaths, He felt his balls tighten and the ever tight coil in his gut snap as he snarled out his release, shooting his seed into his wench’s ripe wet pussy. As he came, he snapped his fangs into her shoulder. Kagome cringed and shuddered before wailing helplessly into the night as her core clenched his dick again, cuming and mixing their joint essence over her sheets. 

Inuyasha felt like he had just come down from the highest fucking… high, for a lack of better words, he had ever had. Having never fucked in his half-demon form, he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t because of that, the fact he fully mated his woman, or if it was simply because he and Kagome finally consummated their relationship. 

Releasing her shoulder from the vice grip of his mouth, he felt his fangs shrink as he began to lap up the wound to seal it. Once he felt her rhythmatic flutters cease, he withdrew slowly from her before laying her down to hold her close. Inuyasha nuzzled her temple before pressing sweet pecks upon the crown of her head.

“Are you alright?” He finally asked.

“Yes… Hells… That was--that was--”

“Fucking amazing?”

She giggled and looked up at him happily even through her exhaustion, “Yes. ‘Fucking amazing.’”

“Kiss your mother with that mouth?” He teased.

“Nah, just my hanyou mate,” she informed as she leaned up to steal his lips once more.

They spent the next few moments exchanging kisses, words of love before heading to the bathroom to clean up. She was a little wobbly, but she wanted to enjoy the snow with everyone before they headed back to his apartment with Miroku and Sango.

Emerging outside with their winter gear on, she was quickly swarmed by Sango, who stole her away. Miroku came to Inuyasha and patted him on the back before throwing him in front of a snowball chucked by Sota. Inuyasha wiped off the front of his jacket and smirked before scooping up a snowball that could have very well been the size of a snowman’s head. The brat was gonna get it. Or would the monk be first?

His decision was made for him as a snowball came from behind, destroying the ball in his arms. The snow dropped onto him and he turned back to growl at his assailant only to see his mate bent over in laughter, her mitten obviously covered from the snowball she had just chucked.

Smirking, he leapt up in front of her before scoping up snow and dropping it on her head. Kagome gasped and before she could get out any words, he tackled her into the snow. She stared up at him in shock, knowing he wasn’t huge into PDA. Smiling a knowing smile to his smirk, she kissed him sweetly. 

He was so thankful she was into him as he was into her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the soul!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I realized it needed to be broken up into chapters so I didn't overly rush it. 
> 
> Look out for part two hopfully by next week!


End file.
